Detention
by 2nik2
Summary: While in detention, Draco rapes Hermione. COMPLETE! sorry but ive lost interest in this one. if anyone wants they can continue with it.


Draco was in a bad mood. He had just lost thirty points for Slytherin, and he got a detention to top it all off.

And all he had done was to just skip a whole day of classes so he could have some 'fun' with Pansy.

He sighed as he made his way to the dungeons. He was also mad as hell at Granger for dobbing him in. She had accidentally walked in on him and Pansy and immediately ran off to find a teacher. Stupid mudblood he thought.

As he entered the dungeons, he saw Professor Snape and Granger. "What are you doing here Granger," he asked. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Snape answered for her. "She wanted to stay down here to perfect a potion. I have business elsewhere tonight, so I trust that you will remain here Mr Malfoy?" Draco just nodded. "And Miss Granger, make sure you leave this room exactly as you found it or else you will have a weeks worth of detentions. Leave as soon as you're done." Hermione nodded. As soon as Snape left, Draco walked up to Hermione. "You're a bitch Granger," he said. Hermione turned to him. "Malfoy, leave me alone, I'm really not in the mood to have an argument with you right now. Besides, I'm almost done, so you won't have to put up with me." "You can't tell me what to do mudblood," he spat. Hermione sighed in frustration. "Fine then, I'll finish this in the common room as you won't leave me alone." Draco grabbed her arm and shook her. "No one walks off on a Malfoy." Hermione freed her arm from Draco's grip, glaring daggers at him.

Don't touch me ferret," she hissed at him. "I will touch whatever I want Granger," he replied. Hermione began to put her things away again, when she felt Draco put his hand on her shoulder and spin her around.

"You didn't have to go running off to the teacher when you saw me and Pansy you know."

"I know, but it was the right thing to do, so if you don't mind, take your hand off my shoulder now," Hermione said. Draco just tightened his grip on her shoulder. "You're not going anywhere mudblood. Not until I'm through with you anyway." Suddenly, Hermione brought her hand up and slapped him across the face. "Never touch me again," she spat.

Draco's cheek was red and stinging from where he had been slapped. And this made him mad. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and shoved her up against the wall. "You'll pay for that one you filthy mudblood," he yelled at her. Hermione struggled against him, but he was too strong for her. "Let me go Malfoy," she demanded.

Draco's hands began to roam her body. Hermione stiffened. "What are you doing? Get your filthy hands off me," she cried. He just smirked at her. "This should teach you to go dobbing people in from now on Granger." He began to remove her robes as she struggled against him. "Let me go," she screamed. Draco quickly ripped open her shirt, ripped a bit off and stuffed it in her mouth.

He then removed the rest of her clothing and they soon lay in a heap on the floor. Hermione had never felt so humiliated as Draco began to roam his hands over her naked body.

Soon Hermione heard him undoing his belt and undo his zip. Draco smirked at her. He had always dreamed of putting Hermione Granger in her place and now was the perfect opportunity.

Hermione frantically shook her head for him to stop, but he had other ideas. He began to slowly enter her, and then suddenly he pulled back and thrusted into her. She threw her head back in pain as he pulled out again. He continued pumping in and out of her while fondling her breasts. But after a while, he came in her. He pulled out of her and got dressed. "Well Granger," he said. "I hope you learnt your lesson." Then he left the dungeons, leaving Hermione to clean everything up. She began to cry as she gathered her clothes off the floor. How could someone be so cruel? That night, her dreams were filled with images of Malfoy, raping her again and again. How on earth was she supposed to face him tomorrow?


End file.
